


Internet History

by Godisqueer



Series: Trixie Gives Lucifer Paranoia [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caring Chloe Decker, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Everybody loves Trixie Espinoza, F/M, Insecure Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, My First AO3 Post, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Smart Trixie Espinoza, Surprise Kissing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godisqueer/pseuds/Godisqueer
Summary: A short vignette. Valentine's Day has expectations for those in a relationship. Lucifer wants to meet Chloe's expectations... even if it damages his ego.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Trixie Gives Lucifer Paranoia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725490
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Internet History

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first posted-work is done! I want to give a shout out to Misablethemiserable for being my beta-reader, and please check out her work as well.

Valentine’s Day was approaching, and Lucifer wants to make it special for Chloe.  
“Urchin, do you have any ideas on what I should get your mother?” He looks over at Trixie who is lying on the couch, typing something on her phone. He looks back at his phone, he could get her practically anything considering the number of favors he’s owed.  
Trixie pauses her typing, considering the question for a moment. “Umm… well you should get her some flowers”.  
Lucifer scoffed rolling his eyes, “Of course, I’ll get her flowers offspring! I know about that part. I already scheduled ten bouquets of one hundred red roses to be delivered to the house. I want to give her a gift too!”  
“I’m not really too sure on—” Trixie pops her head over the back of the couch with a wide smile “Oh I know!”  
Lucifer looks at Trixie expectantly, waiting for her to continue. “Well, spit it out already.”  
“Mommy’s been looking at some shops online. But she never gets any packages, maybe her computer has some hints!”  
“Well done, Beatrice! That is a spectacularly devious idea!”  
  
Quickly standing up, making his way to her room and finding her laptop on her desk. Sitting down and opening it up. Bringing up her browser, he pauses on her home page. Under ‘Frequently Visited’ there was a website he frequently visited in the first weeks on Earth… it was where he first saw his Detective’s lovely assets for the first time. But why was there porn on her home page?!? Hitting the ‘ctrl’ and ‘h’ keys to bring up her search history. His eyes widened in sheer panic, it got worse. Scrolling through her history there were articles titled ‘How to Spice Up Your Relationship’, ‘Have Better Sex Tonight’, ’50 Ways to Turn Up the Heat’, and ‘8 EXPERT Tips to Really Spice Up Your Sex Life’. The articles went back weeks! He slammed her laptop close when he saw an article that read ‘Why Men Are Bad at Sex’, how was he supposed to face her tonight? How long had he been not satisfying her needs and she’d never told him?  
  
Lucifer held his head in his hands. He was failing her! He could get excited by how she looked after chasing down a perp, let alone how he felt when seeing her naked form beneath him. Recalling their moments in bed together, he was attempting to figure out their orgasm ratio. After coming back from Hell, they spent nearly a week together with little clothing separating their bodies from each other. Constantly touching each other, even the smallest of touches like when having to pay the people delivering food, she would stand behind him touching his back. Lucifer figured that during that time Chloe had a 3:1 ratio on him. Admittingly with both of them working again there was less time for sex, but he thought she was still pleased with his performance in the bedroom. Glancing at his watch, Chloe should be home less than an hour. Regardless, Chloe should not suffer one more night in his ineptitude, tonight she would be in bliss with him.  
  
Standing up, he brought out his phone to text Maze to bring roses and a glass vase to him for the Detective’s house. He got a response by the time he got to the kitchen, reading ‘Damn, you must really be in the doghouse! Whatcha do this time?’. Lucifer typed out a short response, he did not have time to answer unnecessary questions, he had a Detective to woo!  
Maze delivered the roses 20 minutes before Chloe was expected to be home, quickly telling her to fill the vase with water to put the roses in. Maze did, setting the vase on the table sparing a look at the former King of Hell. “Lucifer, are you alright?”  
Without looking up as he continued to cook a homemade marinara sauce, “I’m quite right Maze. That will be all”, dismissing her while moving to the side of the stovetop to form the meatballs for their dinner. Rolling her eyes, Maze leaves without another word.  
  
*  
Lucifer finished making their dinner and was anxiously waiting for Chloe by the door. Fiddling with his cufflinks, he looks back at the set table as he hears a car door close.  
“Dinner smells great Lucifer!” Trixie came out of her room, smiling at him.  
“Thank you, Urchin.” Rather than continuing to adjust his already immaculate suit for the hundredth time, he could have asked why she had a small bag on her back.  
The front door opens, and he closes his eyes wrapping his arms around his beloved, kissing her passionately.  
He hears Trixie laughing behind him. Panic settles back into his mind, the detective’s lips are not responding. His tongue traces her bottom lip, desperately seeking a response; wanting permission from her to deepen the kiss. However, the lips are sealed.  
Daring to open his eyes a little, rather than seeing her soft features firm with rejection, he finds himself being rejected from a different detective: Detective Douche. With the startling development, he pulls away from Dan and sees Chloe standing behind Dan, her hand covering her mouth in the attempt to hide her laughter. Taking a few steps backward, he clears his throat, trying to regain some of his composure. Unfortunately, with Trixie’s uncontrolled laughter, there is little he can do.  
  
“Woah dude, you alright?” Daniel manages to get out as Chloe comes in setting her bag down, looking over at him in amusement.  
Lucifer’s face goes scarlet, clearing his throat, “Yes, quite alright. Just not who I was expecting”.  
“God, I’d hope so!” letting out a chuckle, hoping to defuse the situation.  
Lucifer frowns a little and mumbles out “Let’s not bring him into this disaster”.  
“Trixie Babe, have fun with Dad for your movie night!” Chloe hugs Trixie, who says a quick goodbye to Lucifer before heading out the door followed by Dan.  
Chloe approaches Lucifer resting her hands on his chest with a soft sympathetic smile, “That was quite a welcome home.”  
Lucifer gives a pained smile, uncomfortable about how their night started, “Why was Daniel here?”  
“Trixie asked Dan if they could have a movie night and Dan happened to open the door first. Although I would be quite flattered if I had been the one through the door first.” Laughing a little at her devil.  
Lucifer’s face warms with embarrassment “In light of what just happened, I’ll hold off on kissing you at the moment” showing her to the table.  
  
*  
With her first bite of dinner, Chloe moans in delight. Despite the response, he looks for any tinge of discomfort on her face. Chloe stops chewing for a second before swallowing, “Lucifer, are you alright?”  
“Of course, darling. I’m always alright with you.” Lucifer picking up his fork he hopes he can make her moan in other ways later.  
  
*  
Lucifer kisses Chloe passionately once they reach her bedroom. He pulls away from her, as he attempts to redeem himself from past grievances, “Chloe, quite honestly I do not understand how you can put up with me...”  
Chloe chuckles as she sits on the side of her bed, “I sometimes wonder how I do it too.”  
Lucifer’s eyes widen and looks gravely at her. “Let me make it up to you. I love you so much darling and I have not been giving you what you need. I am grateful to even to be in your presence, your home, your life. Chloe, I may not be able to go to heaven with you, but Dad dammit if I do not satisfy or pleasure you while I can.”  
Chloe’s eyes widen, unsure what life crisis spurred this declaration of devotion. “Lucifer, I—”  
He gets on his knees between her legs. “Chloe, I apologize for not pleasing you in the way you deserve. I can please you tonight! Love, you have not seen all of what I can do in the bedroom! There is much, much more that we have not tried! If I cannot give you pleasure—” tears start welling up in his eyes as he looks up at her with reverence, “You—you can… invite another ma…man—or woman. Please Chloe, my star, I can’t live without you!”  
  
With tear trails running down his face, Chloe gets on the floor between him and the bed. “Lucifer, my light bringer, what brought all of this on?” cupping his cheek. Her thumbs wiping away his tears.  
Looking into her eyes, he chokes out “I wanted to get something for our first Valentine’s Day together—but I—I saw your search history” more tears flow.  
“Oh, Lucifer!” she kisses his forehead “I need you to listen to me. Okay?” Lucifer nods in her hands. “Lucifer, Trixie is getting close to puberty and a month ago she asked me some questions about sex.” His eyes widen, “Trixie asked if she could use my laptop when she wants to understand sex.”  
Lucifer’s eyes fill with hope, “So I do satisfy you?”  
Chloe laughs “Of course you do, Lucifer! I never knew I could have so many orgasms until I was with you!”  
Lucifer brightens and lets out a small smile, “So you aren’t going to leave me?”  
Chloe pulls him in for a long slow kiss, their lips moving in synchronization. Pulling away a bit she rests her forehead against his, her voice comes out breathlessly, “Why would I ever leave the Devil when he indulges my every desire?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Please write a comment if you are inclined. May Lucifer bless you.  
> 


End file.
